Healing
by LestrangeLovett
Summary: Fiona has it all: she's a Slytherin, dating Draco Malfoy, daughter of a prominent Death eater...But not everything is as it seems.  First story, be nice.  D
1. Chapter 1

"I wish summer would never end," Draco said. It was late August, and we were sitting on the mouth of the lake down the street from his house, mansion, actually.

"Me too," I said, putting my head on his shoulder. But it was for a very different reason. When we were home (yeah, my family lives with his. My dad needs to be close to his for death eater stuff), things were a lot better. He wasn't as stressed out, and we weren't around other guys, which really helped his stress. Draco was easily jealous.

"i think we should head back," he said. "We have to be home in 10 minutes."

"ok," i nodded. We would be more than grounded if we were late to a meeting. Our parents and Voldemort (and bellatrix) insisted that we attend meetings, since of course, we would one day become death eaters.

Back at the manner, the new house elf, Lilly, greeted us. It was Voldemort who insisted the Malfoys get a new house elf, can you believe it? God forbid he didn't have someone to shine his shoes while he walked. I mean, they have this Wormtail guy there, helping out, but Voldemort hates him. I knew Wormtail was down in the basement; he always is doing something down there.

My dad and Lucius were getting everything ready for the meeting, with a few early arrivers. Bellatrix had just left them in anger, and i could sense a storm brewing. She walked over to Narcissa, who was standing alone, and started to quietly screaming at her.

Narcissa saw Draco and me and looked grateful. "Draco, Fiona. Fiona, can you come help Bellatrix? Draco, will you help your father?"

I tried to repress a smile. I'm only 17, but everyone tries to push me on Bellatrix. i'm the only one she never really gets mad at, so they try to keep her in a good mood. When she broke out of Azkaban, she was at the manner a lot during the summer, when I came here with my dad and sister Claire to meet with the Dark Lord. She ended up treating me like a daughter. Sometimes I wish she had a daughter; I wanted a better sister than Claire.

"Nothing, ask your dad if he..never mind, just sit down and rest," she said, with a smile. "If he's going to be stubborn and doesn't want help from women, he can do everything by himself. So, what were you doing today?"

We were sitting on the couch, watching the men running around like crazy, trying to get everything ready for the Dark lord. "Just hung out with Draco..We were at the lake. So, what's the meeting about today?" I was really hoping to get out of it. Bellatrix knows I hate it, but she also loves the Dark lord.

"It's supposed to be very exciting, there's a special treat, you'll see," she said excitedly. "You might want to sit next to me," she added.

Great, I thought. I may not be innocent and sweet, but Bellatrix knows I'm not as..malicious..as her, and the meetings are kind of..I'll admit it, frightening, for me and Draco a lot. I don't get why people are afraid of her - ok, well, I do, but to me she's always sweet and overprotective. Just then, we all had to head to the Malfoy's great dinning because God forbid we keep the Dark Lord waiting.

"So, is everything all set?" Bellatrix said to my father in a deadly whisper. He ignored her and found a seat. Bellatrix motioned to me, and we sat down, me in between Bellatrix and my dad. Yay, that's not an awkward moment..

You can almost feel the change in atmosphere when He arrives. Everything grows silent, deadly silent. He came in, with Lucius and Narcissa. They scurried to their seats, and after Voldemort greeted us, he took his usual seat at the head of the table.

After the conversations had begun and I had begun to already tune everything out, Voldemort made an announcement. "We have a very special guest with us this evening." He flicked his wand, and the sound of whimpering filled the air. Everyone's heads turned to the ceiling. I let my eyes wander up there, and felt my stomach give a jolt. I recognized the petrified face of the woman staring above me. She was the Muggles studies teacher from Hogwarts. "but let's leave her be for now. On with business."

I kept staring at her. Down the table, I noticed Draco just as scared as I was. Did she recognize us? We had, of course, never taken a muggles studies class before, but we had seen her around. Would she notice our age, and realize we were Hogwarts students? What would happen if she did? Would she tell someone? What would happen if she did? As soon as the thoughts entered my head, I knew she never would. Those thoughts were in Voldermort's head, too, and even if it wasn't, she would never be able to tell anyone what she saw.

Just then someone entered the room, and the twitch from Bellatrix's arm already told me that it was Snape.

"Why, Severus," Voldermort said, "I'm glad to see you didn't get lost. You're right in time to greet our guest. Severus, I'm sure you know her." He flicked his wand and she floated down, a few inches above the table. She was right in front of Draco and Severus. "This foul woman teaches Muggle studies at Hogwarts." He used his wand to make her float closer to himself, and she was right in front of me and Bellatrix. I couldn't hear Voldemort anymore, couldn't see anything but her in front of me. I put my head on Bellatrix's shoulder and closed my eyes, to block out the image, but Bellatrix tapped me, and made me pay attention.

I had to watch as she whimpered...had to watch as Voldemort took her out, effortlessly, with the killing curse..watch as he instructed his snake to enjoy...


	2. Chapter 2

After Voldemort had left, and everyone else was leaving, too, I was in the living room, with Draco. I had my head on his shoulder, I was shaking, and he had his arm around me, rubbing my shoulder. Narcissa was pacing around the room, looking pale.

Bellatrix came in then, looking happy. She started whispering to Narcissa. "Did you see that?" Narcissa gave her a petrified look and breathed, "Yes..that was horrible."

Bellatrix looked confused at her lack of excitement. She looked at me, shaking, and said, "Fiona come here."

"Aunt Bell-" Draco started but, was cut off from a look by Bellatrix. Narcissa shot him a look, too, but it was Bellatrix who shut him up and sent him almost shaking. Draco let me go, and I got up, and followed Bellatrix down the hallways, to her room. She shooed me in, and then followed me in, closing the door behind her. I sat down on her bed, and she sat down next to me. "What's wrong?'

I looked at her disbelievingly. "Did you just miss a snake EAT a person?"

"Oh, honey, if you're going to be one of the Dark Lord's loyal servants, you're going to have to toughen up and not let a little thing like that scare you. Actually, if you're going to live in this world at all, you'll have to toughen up." She saw the hurt in my eyes, and softened a little. "You have to be tough, and strong to live this life. That was nothing compared to what you'll see when you're older. The Dark Lord is trying to help you and Draco."

"I don't want to be the Dark Lord's servant," I said. It was her turn to look hurt. "I'm sorry, I know how you feel, but do you know what happened to my mom? He Apparated out of there, she was left alone, with 4 Aurors. She never stood a chance. They aimed to kill, they never even considered aiming to dissarm, or even just stun. Bellatrix-"

When she answered, she wasn't looking at me. "Your mother died a hero's death. I have all the respect in the world for her. She is a hero to me, and I thought you would admire her for that. I spent 14 years in Azkaban for the Dark Lord."

"Wouldn't you have rather been free?" I asked.

"Without my Lord?" she said. "Those 14 years in there were worth it, I will have a better life now, because of it, when the Dark Lord makes the world a better place."

"I know, i know..."

"You still have a year to figure all this out..Think everything over this year. The school has been reformed, and everything is going to be wonderful at Hogwarts! Alecto Carrow is going to be, you know him, right? Ask them about this life, see how they like it..You'll come around," Bellatrix said.

"Mhmm."


	3. Chapter 3

"Have you two packed? I don't want to rush tomorrow," Lucius asked Draco and me. We were sitting on the couch, hanging out, and Lucius had just come into the living room.

"Almost," I said.

"I can't find Lilly," Draco responded.

"So, do you really need a house elf to pack your things? Get off your ass and go do it," Lucius said. He stalked off, and Draco was fuming.

"Come help me," Draco said to me. I didn't want to, I knew what was going to happen. But it would be worse if I didn't. I could take something right now or something much worse later. So I got up and followed him to his room.

In his room, he shut the door behind him and kicked his bed. I winced, knowing how lucky I was, at least for this very second. "Can you believe him? What's the point of having a house elf if you have to do everything yourself?"

"I'm here," i said quietly.

"Start packing," he said, hopping on his bed. I sighed, kneeling on the floor and dragging the empty trunk next to me.

I had started to fold and pack clothes into the trunk while Draco cooled off for about ten minutes when there was a knock on the door.

"I'm doing it, I'm doing it," he screamed, jumping off the bed and getting down on the floor next to me. "come in," he added, when the door remained shut.

The door was pushed open, and Lilly the house elf appeared. "Miss Dolohov, Mistress Bellatrix would like to see you. Mr. Malfoy, I will help, if you wish."

I scurried out of there, realizing that I just got lucky today. Then I remembered I forgot to ask Lilly where Bellatrix was, so I just went to the kitchen, where dad said she was in her room.

I knocked on the door and tried not to be too offended when she screeched "WHO IS IT?"

"It's me, Fiona," I said. The door opened, and Bellatrix said, "Hello," from a chair by her desk. "Sit down, I want to talk to you."

I sat down on her bed, on the black covers, and leaned against the midnight blue pillows. "Yes?"

"Are you ok?" It never ceased to amaze me how she could crucio someone one second, and be so sweet to me the next.

"I'm fine, of course," I said.

"You're so quiet," she said.

"I'm always quiet," I said.

"No, you're not," she said, looking into my eyes. "Is everything ok between you and Draco?"

"Yeah, everything's great," I said.

"Was he having you help him pack?" she asked.

"I offered," I half lie.

"Don't let him tell you what to do, show him who's in control," Bella said. I smiled. If she only knew. "Well, I'm stealing you from him today. He gets you at Hogwarts, and you're going back tomorrow. I've barely talked to you all week." She got up from her chair and sat next to me on the bed.

"Well, you've been busy all week," I said. "I thought you didn't have time for me."

"The Dark Lord needed me," she said.

"The Dark Lord is more important than me?" I said, jokingly, but I realized right away that that's not something to joke about.

She ignored my last comment, and we spent the next hour avoiding the subject of Voldemort. I asked her what Hogwarts was going to be like this year, and she said, very angrily, "Well, the only bad addition is Snape. Did you hear about that? He's going to be headmaster, ugh makes me sick.."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "What do you want?" her scream pierced my eardrum. I put my hand to my ear, and the other one on her shoulder. She looked over at me, and put her hand on my hair. "Come in!" she screamed. She whipped her wand at the door, and it shot open. The poor little house elf, Lilly, was standing there shaking. "well, out with it, elf!" I put my hand on hers, to try to get her to calm down.

"M-m-m-Mr. Dolohov w-w-w-wants to see-see his daught-ter," Lilly stutters.

Bellatrix looked at me, then Lilly. Then she said, a little nicer, well, a little quieter, at least, "Tell him your mistress says, no."

Lilly looked scared at that command, but then realized she was more afraid of Bella then my dad. She scurried away before Bella could scream at her again. Good timing, too, because Bella grabbed her wand and slammed her door closed. "Did you want to see what your dad wanted?"

"No, I'm fine," I say quickly, and laugh.

Bella laughed, "I won't get mad."

I nod and smile. "Mhmm. Ha, it's fine, I'll see what he wants later. I'll just tell him you wouldn't let me leave."

"Why would you blame it on me?"

"You're the one screaming at her, and besides, it's not like he would get mad at you," I said, with a laugh. I nuzzle my head into her shoulder. "Besides, I'm going back to school tomorrow, and I'm going to miss you."

"Yeah, and I'll have to say goodbye to you tonight, too," Bella said.

"I thought you said you were coming to King's Cross with us?" I asked, sitting up. I knew that she had really wanted to see Draco and I off. No matter how much she screams at him, he is her nephew.

"Yeah, well, apparently, everyone thinks it won't be a good idea..if I'm at King's Cross, might scare people, and give people the wrong idea about Draco's parents and your dad. People might think they're in league with the Dark Lord, imagine that," she said bitterly. "You need to go see your dad and finish packing."

"K," I say, and stand up in front of her. I raise and eye brow, and smile, and she smiles back and opens her arms. I hug her and bury my face in her hair, sad that only I can see the Bellatrix I see. "Can I come wake u up to say bye before we leave tomorrow?"

"I'll be up," Bella promised.


	4. Chapter 4

I was up really early the next morning, at about 9:30. (That's early for me) We were going back to school today, and I had to catch the train for 11.

I went over to the wardrobe, opened it and looked in the mirror. My hair was a tangled mess, so I ran a brush through it. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said.

The door was tentatively pushed open, and Narcissa appeared. "Oh, honey, you're already up? We're leaving at 10:30. I don't wanna rush, and it'll take a while to Apparate you, Draco and all your luggage."

"Ok," I said. "I'll be ready"

She smiled, said "ok" and closed the door.

I went into my bathroom, where I brushed my teeth and took a shower. I came out of the bathroom, drying my hair with my towel, and then threw it into the hamper. I opened my wardrobe, which had only 1 outfit (the rest of my clothes were in my trunk). It was a black shirt, with a green and silver Slytherin sweater, jeans and a pair of black ballet flats, nothing that fancy since we would be changing on the train, anyway. [Sorry, no pic of her outfit, the rest will have Polyvore links, though]. I put my hair in a ponytail, put on a butterfly necklace and put on some mascara and foundation. I grabbed my backpack, and tried to drag my trunk down stairs. Lilly was coming up the steps, so I got her to magic downstairs for me.

"Yeah, just put in the parlor," I said. "Thanks." I went into the kitchen, where Dad, Bella, Narcissa and Lucius were sitting at the table, eating breakfast.

"Well, at least one is up," Lucius said. "Narcissa, you don't know how to handle kids, I'll get Lilly to wake up Draco." He left the kitchen, and Narcissa rolled her eyes behind him.

I repressed a smirk and sat down next to Bellatrix. "Have Lilly bring your trunk down," Dad said.

"She already did," I said, reaching for a bagel.

"Can you come help me?" Narcissa said.

"I will," Dad said. I watched interestedly as dad hurried out of the room after her.

"Excited for school?" Bella asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, can't contain my enthusiasm," I said. "At least I'm a 7th year."

"What classes are you taking?" she asked.

"Potions, charms, transfiguration, and Ancient Runes," I said. "Dad wants me to take Defense against the Dark Arts, but I don't know why."

"It's so much different this year," Bella said. "It's actually going to be a good class. Take out Defense Against."

"But I want to work at Gringotts," I said.

"Ok, that's good," she said, pacifying me with a smile.

"Whatever," I said, and got up, going to the fridge.

I knew Bella was rolling her eyes when she said "I'm sorry."

I ignored her, and poured myself some orange juice.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just meant, you know you're joining the Dark Lord, right?" she said.

"I don't even get a choice," I asked, walking back to the table.

She put her hand through my hair. "Don't worry about it right now, ok?"

I nodded and put my head on her shoulder. Bella put her arm around me and stroked my hair. "I don't want to go to school," I said. She didn't answer.

Just then, Lucius entered the kitchen. "Bella, I need your…powers of persuasion….Draco refuses to get ready any faster." He smiled.

Bella smiled back. "Ok, I'll see what I can do." I reluctantly sat up, and Bellatrix got up and left the kitchen.

Lucius came over and sat down across from me. He looked at me sadly. "You know she can't come with us to the train."

I sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"_**DRACO!"**_ came Bellatrix's ear splitting scream from upstairs. I laughed, imaging Draco jumping a mile out of bed. Lucius smiled too.

"_**DRACO, GET THE HELL OUT OF BED! DO YOU WANNA MISS THE TRAIN?" **_Bella was screaming. There was a pause, then: "_**YOU LITTLE BRAT, ARE YOU SMART MOUTHING ME?"**_ I held my breath, expecting a blood curling scream from Draco, but I didn't hear it, and I realized that was stupid.

I started laughing again, picturing how scared Draco was.

"It's kind of amazing," Lucius said. "She scares the bloody hell out of most grown men, and you, a 16 year old girl, aren't the least bit frightened of her."

"Hey, I'll be 17 in November," I said, with a smile. "But, I don't get why she would. She's never screamed _at _me or anything." I thought of Draco, but shook the thought away.

He shrugged, and just then Bella appeared back in the kitchen. She smiled sweetly. "He's coming." She sat down next to me. I smiled and put my head on her shoulder.

Lucius smiled and got up, leaving the kitchen.

Bellatrix was stroking my hair again. "I don't wanna leave, I'm gonna miss you," I said.

"_Why?_" came Draco's winy drawl.

"We're leaving in 5 minutes, you don't have time," Lucius said.

"I do, I'm ready…can't I just get something to eat?" Draco continued.

I realized what Lucius was doing. He wanted Bella and me to have some time before I had to leave.

I sat up. "Can't you just come with us anyway? It's not like anyone would stop you," I try, smiling.

Bella smiled. "I want to, honey, but I can't."

"Fine," I said. I hugged her and said "Bye. I'll see you in November." (I get to come home for my birthday)

"Bye," she said.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry for the slow updates! I have summer reading, and I've been trying to get that out of the way. Plus, I got a copy of 'The tales of Beedle the bard' so I'll be reading that next! And of course, we only have a couple of weeks before the new Hp movie is out, so I'm trying to get ready for that! Updates should be better soon [:**

We got to Hogwarts a little after that. Pansy and Zabini went to find their own carriage, while Goyle and Crabbe [A/N: I just noticed: you only ever see it written as Crabbe and Goyle..Thought I would shake things up (=. Sorry, back to the story!] rode w/ me and Draco up to the school.

"This is year is gonna be great!" Draco said, putting his arm around me. "No Potter, no Dumbledore, Snape's head master, and we're actually gonna be learning this year! Plus, it's final year!"

"I know, I'm so excited," I said.

"Are you two coming out for the Quidditch team again?" Draco asked Crabbe and Goyle.

I started to zone out of the conversation again. I was thinking about getting to the feast; I was starving. The ride to the castle was pretty short.

We got out of the carriages and found Pansy and Zabini. Draco grabbed my hand as we walked up to the castle. We took our usual seats at the Slytherin table and had to watch the first years being sorted.

"Ugh, McGonagal is still here?" Pansy wined.

I looked at the long line of first years walking up to the front of the Great Hall. McGonagal was leading them, carrying the Sorting hat and a stool. _Great,_ I thought.

The sorting, like usual, took way too long. I wished we could eat while they're being sorted…I mean, really…Who cares? If your little brother or sister was there or something, yeah, I get it, but other than that…besides, when I was being sorted, Claire talked right through it and didn't give a shit anyway.

The last first years finally took their seats, and Snape got up to talk.

"Can't we just eat already?" I moaned quietly to Pansy, who laughed.

Snape's speech was way too long (like the sorting). He was talking about 'new beginnings' (no Dark Lord mentioned), the hundred new teachers (no mention of Death Eaters) and the changes in subjects (no mention of Dark Arts). Why are we pretending? The children of Death Eaters know it, the children of the Order of the Phoenix know, the children of any witch or wizard, 'good' or 'bad,' knows, hell even the Mudbloods know.

I didn't dwell on that much longer, since the food had appeared. We all began to dig in, and the great hall was filled with noise now. No one even knew of the Dark Lord, the dark magic, the death eaters…maybe they just didn't care, I mean, they had to know…

"You're quiet tonight," Draco suddenly said.

"What?" I said.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

"You're quiet," he said again.

"Just really tired, it's been a long day," I said.

He nodded, and turned to Zabini.

Bella had asked me the same thing a couple of days ago…What was wrong with me? I should be really excited right now…I was living the Slytherin dream- 7th year, popular, my dad is close to the Dark Lord, I'm close to Bellatrix and the Malfoys, I'm dating Draco….I looked down at my arm, and moved my sleeve down to cover an almost healed bruise on my wrist.

We really need to start school on the weekend. Or at least get a couple days back at the castle before starting classes. I cannot go from waking up at eleven, to waking up at 9, to waking up at 7! No, I'm sorry…can't, won't…

"Fiona, wake up or we're gonna be late!" Pansy said, throwing a pillow at my face.

"Uhh,"I grumbled, and turned over onto my stomach. There, now the pillow can hit my butt instead. Which it did, when she threw another one. "I'm up, I'm up!"

"Good, let's go, you have a couple of minutes before we have to leave for breakfast," she said.

I grumbled and got up. It was almost 7:30, when we had to be at breakfast to get our schedules. Classes started at 8. I took a quick shower, brushed my hair and my teeth, and threw on my Hogwarts robes. I grabbed my backpack. "Relax, I'm ready."

"Yeah, and it's 7:40," she said.

I rolled my eyes, and we went down to the Great Hall. We slid into seats next to Draco and Zabini.

"Late much?" Draco laughed, and kissed me.

I laughed. "It's Pansy's fault."

"Really?" she said, giving me a dirty look, which just made me laugh more.

"Mail already came," Draco said, handing me a couple of letters. "And Carrow's just started handing out schedules."

"Carrow?" I asked, taking the letters.

"Yeah, Snape's headmaster, he can't still be our head of house," Zabini said. "It's some Carrow guy." His parents weren't that close to the Dark Lord. Draco and I already knew Carrow.

I flipped through my mail. Something from Claire, which I put at the bottom of the pile, something from Dad, something from Bella and my weekly copy of _Witch _magazine. I put the magazine over the letter from Claire and put down Dad's letter, opening Bella's.

"Is that from Bella?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"She should just adopt, she didn't even send _me_ a letter," he said, rolling his eyes.

"You're not special like Fiona," Pansy joked.

I smiled and went back to the letter.

_How's Hogwarts? Hope your first day back is great….Again, so sorry about Snape being your headmaster. Hope he's not too annoying. I was reading your Dad's letter to you…You and Draco can still talk to Carrow and anyone you know, it's not a big deal, even the Dark Lord says so. Also, Claire stopped by the manor today. She was with the Dark Lord. I told her you had already left hours ago, and she didn't even know what I was talking about. She didn't even know you were leaving for Hogwarts I'm sorry, but you'll see your Dad's letter, sorry love. Your dad was pissed at her, though, if that makes a difference, love. Tell me about your classes and Hogwarts – Bellatrix_

I was pissed off, but not at Bellatrix. Curious, I opened the letter from my dad.

_Hi, darling. Hope Hogwarts is good, and you like all your new classes…Remember, you and Draco need to keep a low profile, don't let anyone hear you talking to the new teachers about anything Dark Lord related…And Claire was here! She had wanted to come, but the Dark Lord needed her help, he said they would be done by 10, but they weren't, she's so sorry! –Dad_

I put the letter back in the envelope and rolled my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Nothing," I said. "Just stuff with Claire again."

He nodded. Suddenly, Carrow was by our part of the table. He was finalizing schedules. He got to Draco first.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," he said. "How are you? Alright, let's see here…"

I opened up my magazine and started to flip through it. I would read Claire's letter later, I didn't want to get more pissed off then I already was.

"Hello, Miss Dolohov," he said. "So, let's see…You would like to work at Gringotts?"

I nodded. "Yes," I said.

"So, Ancient Runes, I assume? That looks all set…Charms and Transfiguration, ok too… Defense against the Dark Arts, oh, I don't know, oh that looks ok, you just made it for that. Any other classes?" he said.

"Potions," I said. Snape had told me to take it last year for a career in Gringotts.

"Yup, fine," he said. He tapped my schedule with his wand, and handed it to me. I stuffed my magazine and my letters into my bag, grabbed a bagel from the table, and left the Great Hall with Pansy, Zabini and Draco.

"What do you have first?" Pansy asked.

I looked down at my schedule. "Charms…oh, that's great! Yay, Charms first on a Monday! With my luck it would've been Ancient Runes."

"Don't you like Ancient Runes?" Zabnini asked.

"Yeah, I love it, but not first on a Monday," I said. "Anyone else have Charms?"

"Yeah," Pansy, Zabini and Draco said.

"Yes!" pansy said. "Let's go get seats."

Even in 7th year, Charms was still an easy class, at least right now. We just did some review and intro to the year. Flitwick even ended class 10 minutes early and let us goof off.

After Potions (second class) I had a break till lunch. Break on first day =no work. I had the break with Pansy, so we just sat around in the common room. We were both looking at our mail from this morning. I opened Claire's letter.

_Hi, sissy. I'm so sorry I couldn't stop by, I wanted to be there by 10, but I couldn't. Love, Claire! _

One line…One fucking line…Wow… I tore up the paper and threw it into the fire.

"Claire?" Pansy asked.

"Yup," I nodded.

She gave me a sad look, and went back to her letter. I scribbled a reply to my dad, something along the lines of: '_yeah, yeah, yeah, Love you too, Dad.'_ Then I turned to Bella's letter.

_Hogwarts is going great, thanks. I have 2 free periods today, and Charms first, it's a really easy day. Thanks for telling me about Claire, her and Dad both said she wasn't able to get her on time, and I hate how he's always trying to defend her…I wish we were more like you and Cissy, you both are so much closer than us (compared to us, at least)…I miss you- Fiona_


End file.
